until today
by Miranda-Gary-Obsessed
Summary: Miranda and Gary- series 1 episode 6 i changed the imagination scene(where Miranda tells Gary she loves him) to relity. ENJOY! next story will be uploaded on tuesday!


This is my first go at fan fiction so please no hating.

Miranda/Gary - I Love You Too  
this is based on series 1 episode 6 when she tells him how she feels and not to leave, i know i was an imagination scene but I've changed it into reality. ok. good. i hope you enjoy!

Miranda - I would be a fool if i didn't say that I'd miss you because the truth is..

Gary looked at her with eyes of confusion and determination. She could tell that he was desperate to hear the rest so she continued.

Miranda - ..the truth is..i..love you..

Miranda stared at him, scared of what he was going to say but so determined to hear what he was going to say.  
There was a long pause.  
But then Gary finally pressed life's play button and spoke.

Gary - well on that case **_I'd_** say..i won't be going to Hong Kong, AND, let's give us a go.

Miranda couldn't believe her ears. She even pinched herself to make sure this was all real.

Miranda - Wait! Wha..What?!

Gary - Let's give us a go.

It struck her, this is real. Miranda couldn't help but smile. They just gazed into each other's eyes.

Gary - OK! Enough gazing, COME HERE!

Gary winked at Miranda, sending shivers down her spine. He stood up and walked towards her, his arm stretched out as far as they could reach, inviting Miranda in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her. Miranda, coming back to reality and out of a daydream, returned the hug and held him tighter than she had ever done before. She felt over the moon knowing that she had finally got the man she had loved for years in her arms. Gary reached up with one hand and pushed a piece of Miranda's soft, brown hair behind her ear and whispered something.

Gary - by the way, i love you too, i always have, i always will and i will never let you go, you are my everything.

Miranda giggled in that she couldn't believe the beautiful words he had just said to her. Shivers rolled down her spine once more. Gary replaced her hair as it was before and disconnected from the hug that could only seem like a never ending embrace. He stroked her warm cheek. Miranda looked to his eyes again, so blue and, and round and perfect. The moment was about to be interrupted as Clive walked threw the kitchen doors carrying a stack of plates, recently cleaned. He lay them on the counter. He then turned to see Gary and Miranda hugging again.

Clive - aww, are you two?

Usually at this point, the beloved phrase, "just friends!" would come into place but not this time.

Miranda - Well..

Gary - actually..

Miranda&Gary - YESSS!

Clive, guessing they had said the usual "just friends" phrase, turned around in disappointment. For a few seconds, it was dead silent until he realised what they had actually just said. He turned around again, this time, in shock.

Clive - oh my god, really, ha, oh my god!

Clive quickly turned around to the stereo, changed the discs and clicked the play button, looking quite pleased with the song he had picked. The song played, "finally it's happened to me, right in front of my face and i just can't hide it.."

Miranda and Gary looked at each other and laughed.

Clive - but seriously though, i mean, FINALLY, how long has it taken you!

Gary cover Clive's face with a tablecloth he had been carrying on his shoulder.

Gary- Oi! Shut up!

Clive pulled the table cloth off of his face and threw it to one side.

Clive - i am happy for you though, i hope it lasts, i mean you two are perfect for each other.

Gary winked and Miranda in agreement she tried to wink but failed terribly.  
Gary laughed and then smiled at her.

Clive made a heart shape with his hands and moved backwards to try and fit them into it, not realising there was a bin behind him.

Gary - WATCH-

Clive tripped over the bin and knocked into Daniel, the other waitor who dropped the plate he was carrying, suddenly there was peas and mashed potatoes flying all around the room.

Gary - OUT!

Gary put his hand over his face and laughed.  
Clive quickly ran into the kitchen to clean himself up.

Miranda - Thanks anyway Clive!

Miranda tried not to laugh but one look at Gary laughing made her laugh too.

Miranda - anyway Gary!

Gary - Yes!?

Miranda - I have to get back to the shop to help Stevie before she stomps in here with her Heather mask, not going through that again.

Gary laughed.

Gary - Ok.

Miranda - oh are you coming 'sherry and a slice night' tonight..pleassseee, it'll be fun..

Gary - umm..

She looked at him with huge puppy dog eyes.

Gary - Ok, fine, but for you, not for Tilly and the others.

Miranda smiled at him.

Miranda - Yaay!

Clive had been listening in the kitchen and ran through the doors with more plates and a new shirt on.

Clive - well.. am i invited.

Miranda - no.

Clive - awwww.

Miranda - I'm only joking, of course you are invited, we couldn't leave you here all alone could we.

Gary - we could!

Clive - Oi!

Gary - Joking!

Miranda laughed.

Miranda - now, now boys.

Clive - well thanks.

Miranda - oh Clive, if you see any of the others later on, tell them they need to be at my flat by 9.

Clive - why?

Miranda - because that's when I'm putting a movie on.

Clive - ok, will do.

Miranda - thanks.

Gary - what are we gonna be watching?

Miranda - I'm not sure yet, me and Stevie will decide on that later.

Miranda - well i have to go now.

Gary - wait, come here.

Gary grabbed Miranda's hand. Their hands seemed to fit together like a puzzle. He stroked her cheek with the other hand.

Clive - Get a room!

Miranda and Gary turned to look at him.

Gary - Excuse me!

They both laughed.

Gary turned back to Miranda, held her hands and then kissed her. Miranda felt a tingles all over her body. She couldn't believe this was all really happening.

They hugged once more.

Miranda - BYE!

Gary - Bye beautiful!

Miranda took one last glance at Gary..

Gary - until later..

Miranda walked towards the door and high fived Clive on the way out.

As she left the restaurant all she could think about was Gary. The words 'I love you too' and 'I will never let you go' were repeating in her head over and over and over.  
She felt as if it was all imaginary.  
But that idea soon left her mind as she tripped over practically nothing and tumbled to the ground.

Miranda - for gods sake, I'm such an idiot sometimes...

She looked to the camera.

Miranda - such fun?..

Just as she was picking herself up, Stevie ran out of the shop looking very excited.

Stevie - C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. I'm desperate to know what happened.

Miranda - oh Stevie, you wouldn't believe it.

She was off of the ground now and back onto her feet.

Stevie - well hurry up then, I'll make us some tea, oh and can i just say..

Stevie lifted the Heather mask up to her face..

Stevie - *singing* what have you done today to make you feel proouuddd?

Miranda rolled her eyes but then smiled, she was so lucky, she had a friend who loved her (loveu), a beautiful shop and now, the man of her dreams..

Miranda - *daydreaming sigh*...Gary Preston...

Stevie was way ahead of Miranda but turned to look at her.

Miranda quickly snapped herself out of her daydream.

Miranda - ummm, nothing, i was just-talk-in-oh don't worry, I will tell you everything!

Stevie slowed down to let Miranda catch up with her. Stevie wrapped her arms around her a gave her a lovely friendly hug.

Miranda&Stevie - LOVEU!

Miranda and Stevie galloped into the shop together. As Miranda told Stevie about what happened, on the other side of the wall Gary and Clive were also talking about what happened.

Gary - I've always dreamed of say that to her but I was to afraid..

Clive - ...until today!

Miranda - I've always wanted to tell him how i felt, but the words just would come out...

Stevie - ...until today!

And that's where this little scene ends, i know its not great but i hope you enjoyed some of it.  
If yo actually did enjoy it then please request anymore Miranda/Gary fan fiction you would like me to write, i would be so happy, fan fiction writing cures my boredom.

Thanks and BYE! :D


End file.
